Hearthome Music Festival
by Kori no Tsurugi
Summary: A compliment to the story 'Veilstone singing contest'  A prize everyone wants,a Man who will stop at nothing for power, A love story noone thought possible. Geez what drama! Ikarishipping,of course! Rating may rise due to language use.


A/n:Hey, peeps! I know it's been a while since you heard from me last, so I decided to set somethin' up for all the lovely little Ikarishippers out there! So I hope ya'll enjoy! Oh and just as a little heads up. This is a compliment to the story ' Veilstone singing contest'.

**Ages:**

Dawn-17 Paul-18

Jessie-24 James-25

Ash-21 Angie-19

Brock-25 Nurse Joy-25

Misty-20 Max-17

Drew-19 May-19

Harley-23 Solidad-26

Reggie-24 Maylene-24

Kazuya-17 Mai-16

~~On with the show!

A lovely day in sinnoh as Ash,Dawn,and Brock are sitting in the Hearthome Pokemon Centre. Ash is just sitting at a table talking to Pikachu with Brock sitting across from him reading a book he found somewhere.

" Hey guys! Come look at this!" Dawn calls. The boys are at her side in an instant.

"What's up?" they both ask at the same time. Dawn steps aside and shows them a poster.

'Hearthome Music festival'.'Attention all hearthome city residents and guests! Ever wanted to be known as the best of the best?Well then come on down to the contest hall and prove yourself worthy to be called the best! We'll be waiting.'Hmm... We should enter. It takes place in two days. What do ya say?"Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yeah, What do you say?" A cold voice sounded from the left.

"Oh crap..." Dawn mumbled.

**Dawn's POV**

Oh,joy. The jerk of the century.

"What do you want,Paul?" Ash asked,Obviously annoyed at the purple-headed guy's presence. Paul just smirked.

" I came to see if you three were **actually **going to enter this thing. Seeing as it's in two days and all."He said in his usual monotone.

"Of course,we're entering, right,guys?" Ash asked.

"Hell yeah,we are!" I said before Brock had a chance to cut in.

"Then you may want to practice well, because the judges are very strict. Costumes help if that's any tip. Take a look at the prize. It'll definitely have been worth your time, should you win. Now if you will excuse me, I have training to do. Later." With one last smirk in my direction, he walked off.

"Hey,dawn. Check this out!"Ash said in that OMG tone.

"What." I turned to him. His jaw was practically on the floor. He was pointing to the poster. I took a closer look at the poster.

(Close up of the poster)

Time: Friday, 10:30 AM

Prize:$3,000,000, a Yamaha motorcycle, and 6 masterballs

Holy Frickin' Sh-! That **IS** worth it!

"C'mon,guys! We gotta go submit our entries!" I exclaimed, practically shoving my friends down the hall of the Pokemon centre.

"Okay,just quit shovin'!" Ash complained.

About fifteen minutes later, we were done with our applications. But the funny thing is... What was Paul doing by the applications area? Submitting something for his brother,perhaps? Yeah. That must be it.

"Okay. I think we should get practicing. You know what Paul said. The judges are strict, so we need to give the best performance ever!" I said,pumping my fist into the air excitedly.

"Right!" Ash and Brock chirped in unison. With that, We went to do our own thing.

**Paul's POV**

Just one giant headache. That's what those three are. I swear.. they can be worse than team rocket sometimes! Not so much the girl, but the other two. And that Ash kid drives me nutts! One more time he opens his mouth, I think I'm going to pop him one. Maybe then he'll shut the hell up. The breeder is okay,on my terms. At least he's quiet..

But I cannot believe that those three are going to enter the contest! Is the idiot that eager to make a fool of himself? If he is,then I'm happy to help! I'll embarrass him any day of the week, whether it be with Pokemon or in dancing.

Two days to come up with a routine is more than enough. All I need is the right music. And I have plenty of that on my i-pod.

_About 11:30 that night..._

I was heading out to the river near the waterfall. That's where I decided to do my practicing. I had an under shirt and my usual grey pants on with my jacket in one hand and my i-pod speakers in the other.

I was there within two minutes, due to my fast pace. But I was stopped abruptly when I heard music already coming from there. It sounded like a girls music. Fast pace,good beat, you know.

Then all of the sudden, a graceful silhouette started dancing around the waterfall. I couldn't tell who it was, but all I know is that it was a female silhouette. She danced gracefully with an alluring aura. Twisting and twirling this way and that. As I watched, I caught a familiar flash of midnight blue in the mysterious glow of the moonlight. But I put that in the back of my mind as I watched.

About 10 minutes passed. It was getting late and as much as I wanted to continue watching this mysteriously alluring bluehaired girl, I hadn't very much choice as I had to go back to the Pokemon centre. But I think I will see this girl again. I have a feeling that she's right under my nose.

**A/n:**So what'cha think? Like it? Should I continue?

Let me know what you lovely little people think and perhaps I'll give you a surprise.

**Yami:** Yes. Please make her happy so she doesnt torture us anymore!

**Naru:**Yeah. Get her to keep quiet.

**Me:** That's it where are my leeks?

**Lin: **Err... Naru I think you should run.

**Paul,Dawn&Mai:** Yeah, Naru. Run like hell!

**Naru:***Runs like hell*see ya!

**Me:** COWARD! Lin and Paul. Please do your thing while I hunt for Naru?

**Lin:**Rate and Review.

**Paul:**Feedback is appreciated.

**Dawn:** /Hits blackout button/


End file.
